Sarenrae
Sarenrae ( SER-en-ray) is a neutral good deity, associated with Healing and the Sun. She teaches temperance and patience in all things. Compassion and peace are her greatest virtues, and if enemies of the faith can be redeemed, they should be. Yet there are those who have no interest in redemption, who glory in slaughter and death. From the remorseless evil of the undead and fiends to the cruelties born in the hearts of mortals, Sarenrae's doctrines preach swift justice delivered by the scimitar's edge. To this end, she expects her faithful to be skilled at swordplay, both as a form of martial art promoting centering of mind and body, and so that when they do enter battle, their foes do not suffer any longer than necessary. Sarenrae manifests as a bronze angelic beauty, with golden hair composed of flowing flame. From one hand emits a holy light which trickles down like liquid luminescence, whereas the other holds a scimitar emblazoned with radiant fire. Her holy light provides healing and sustenance, while the scimitar creates gusts of winds that remove disease and fear. Sarenrae has numerous angelic servants. * Thalachos - Known as the Holy Sunlord, the herald of the Dawnflower is a platinum-skinned angelic minion that is escorted by 11 divine doves. * Bryla - This servant of Sarenrae is manifested as a wheel of flaming sunlight. * Charlabu - a gold-colored hound archon that often appears in a canine form. * Mystmorning - This servant of the Dawnflower is an intelligent animated blade and possesses the same powers as that of a celestial unicorn. The church of Sarenrae is mostly composed of altruistic priests who are also ready to be stern should it be warranted. The church is known for blessing crops, healing the sick, and reforming criminals and evil doers. They are often consulted to solve feuds and disputes among neighbors and family. A large portion of Sarenrae's priests are composed of clerics, but within their ranks are also paladins and rangers, as well as a few druids and bards. Some priests work as personal retainers or healers for the wealthy, while others survive on assistance from congregational worshipers. A common form of worship by priests is to awaken with the dawn and give thanks and praise to the rising sun. The scimitar is a favored weapon and its use is held in high regard. In battle, Sarenrae's clerics become dervishes, ready to destroy irredeemable corruption. The temples of the Dawnflower are open-air buildings. In the rare case of a roofed temple, huge windows let in as much light as possible. Priests often travel from one temple to the next. The greatest of her temples is known as the Everlight Oasis. Church services are held outdoors and are joyous affairs that feature singing, dancing, and music. The one book common to all churches of Sarenrae, The Birth of Light and Truth, is the principal holy book of Sarenrae. This text is unusual because it includes stories from times before Sarenrae was a true goddess, describing the creatures she faced and including a long list of names of fiends and horrors she destroyed long before mortals learned writing. The rest of the book is more practical than historical, explaining the beliefs of the church, offering advice on dealing with sin and temptation, and many parables of evil creatures seeing the light of the Dawnflower and turning to good, productive lives thereafter. The book also contains simple folk remedies for common illnesses and injuries, as well as helpful hints for dealing with common supernatural or monstrous evils, such as that vampires are vulnerable to garlic. Most copies contain extra pages for the owner to record uplifting stories he experiences or hears in order to repeat them to others, and any copy containing a firsthand anecdote from a great priest or paladin is especially prized as a family or church heirloom. It is customary for a hero of the church who performs some great deed for a person or temple to write a brief account in or at least sign a local’s copy of Light and Truth (as it is commonly known) as a memento and historical record. The most commonly celebrated holidays for the followers of Sarenrae are Burning Blades on the 10th of Mae, and Neriday, the summer solstice. Category:Deities Category:All